


暴名正义

by lindsay23333



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 脑叶公司au 审判鸡，后化天启。管理者安吉拉ooc 私设有
Relationships: Fareeha "Pharah" Amari/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Kudos: 2





	暴名正义

永远不要忘记审判之鸟，它迟早会找到你，无论花多长时间。

冬季的纽约再次被大雪笼罩，只是今年的雪是鲜红色的。扭曲的尸体倒在雪地里无人问津。审判之鸟再次完成了一次审判。它早已倾斜的天秤上不再有守序的正义，剩下的只有扭曲的暴力。  
惶惶不安的人们不敢出行，整个冬天在家中瑟缩着期待着救世主的到来，没有人愿意被徘徊的审判鸟抓到扭掉脑袋，可审判鸟迟早会找到你，无论花多长时间。  
最终，在冬日结束的血色黎明，审判鸟被脑叶公司抓进了异想体收容所，依旧心有余悸的人们将审判鸟肆虐的冬季案件叫做“暴名正义”

“你为什么要杀死他们呢？”收容所中，总管安吉拉在审判鸟的收容箱外看着里面阴郁的女性。牢笼中的女性有着健康的小麦色皮肤，眼睛的位置绑着绷带，右眼下的位置纹着简单的纹身。耳朵的地方被一对翅膀代替，裸露的双手上有着稀疏的干枯羽毛。这是人类欲望被扭曲的结果，眼前的女性毫无疑问被异想体化了。  
“因为他们是漆黑的，他们是罪恶的”女人抬起脸，被绑带遮住的双眼定定的看着安吉拉的方向。  
“你怎么能判断他们是罪恶的呢？你又看不到”安吉拉继续发问。  
“因为天秤倾斜了”女人的手解开了胸前的纽扣，她背过身去，身后有一杆黄金色的天秤纹身，天秤以不正常的角度倾斜向一边。  
“你知道你的天秤倾斜了吗？”  
“我知道”女人穿上衣服重新面对安吉拉，半长的头发披在肩头。“我是故意让它倾斜的”  
“你为什么要这么做？”  
“因为我怕得不出答案”  
“什么答案？”  
“究竟哪边才是正义。”女人停顿了一下  
“我曾经公正的对所有人做出审判，可有一天我忽然意识到，如果我的天秤有一天没办法衡量罪恶怎么办？如果有一天天秤没有向任何一遍倾斜该怎么办？于是我故意让它倾斜，这样我就是绝对的正义，我不会错判任何一件事。”  
听到这里，安吉拉轻轻叹了一口气。  
“你的初衷是什么？”  
“我就是正义，我要用我的正义去守护无辜的人民”  
“可天秤已经倾斜了，你怎么分辨谁是无辜的呢？”  
“纯白”  
“嗯？”  
“纯白的灵魂是无罪的”  
“你又看不见，你怎么能分辨呢？”  
“我看得见灵魂，可他们都是漆黑的，所以他们都是罪恶的”  
“罪恶就要被杀死，我就是绝对的正义，我是正义的执行者”  
眼看对话已经进行不下去，安吉拉掐了掐鼻梁问出了最后一个问题。  
“你不断的袭击任何一个进入你收容间的人，你把他们杀死说是清肃罪恶，可你为什么没有对我动手？”  
“因为你是无罪的”  
“怎么见得？”  
“因为你是纯白的。”

安吉拉走出了关押者审判鸟的收容间向休息室走去，这个家伙扭曲的相当厉害，她损失了大部分员工才将她镇压，本想分析审问以获得这个异想体的资料，可去检测的人无一例外被审判鸟扭断了脖子，最后还得她这个总管亲自出马。  
“总管，怎么样？”  
“算是审问完了，极度扭曲的正义欲，臆想自己是正义的使者，用倾斜的天秤来衡量人的罪恶”  
“那不是很危险，总管你没事吗？”  
“我没事，这个异想体扭曲之前的资料整理出来了吗？”  
“是的！已经整理完毕，这是资料请总管过目”  
安吉拉坐在座位里手中拿着审判鸟的资料，照片上的女性散发着青春的活力，黑亮的眼中有着对未来的期待。她穿着新晋警察的服装傻乎乎的行礼。  
“是个刚被调来纽约的警察，怪不得”安吉拉面无表情的脸上露出一个浅笑。  
“可能是经历了想象不到的黑暗结果正义欲被激发到扭曲了吧”  
“见怪不怪，因为这种事情扭曲的警察不在少数，不过这么厉害，扭曲到身体异化的她估计是第一个，还有其他信息吗？”  
“是的，还有一些没有被整理到档案的信息”旁边的员工又递上来一份档案。  
“母亲是伟大的警长，前几年因公殉职，但其中另有隐情，始作俑者依然逍遥法外。”  
“原来如此，除了审判之外还有惩戒吗？这样就解释的通了。”  
“总管，你觉得她还有恢复的可能吗？”员工担忧地问  
“你说的”安吉拉摇头  
“被收监到这个公司里的异想体哪个最后恢复正常了？以后就是多了一张嘴吃饭而已。”  
“哦对，威胁等级还没有评判吧”安吉拉忽然一拍手。  
“她这样的异想体没达到aleph也是waw的级别了。以后告诉低级员工不要靠近她”  
“可是总管，我们公司的五级以上员工全都因为镇压审判鸟失去了战斗能力，接下来的信息收集可能没有办法顺利进行........”  
“那就我去吧”安吉拉从座位上站了起来。  
“总管......”  
“正好我也有事要问她。”

多久没有做过梦了呢？已经久到连自己作为“人”的记忆都已经忘却了。梦中一片漆黑，到处都是罪恶的灵魂，可是却无论如何也杀不完。我是正义，时间都是罪恶，我要把所有罪恶全都铲除来守护无辜的人们。可谁是无辜的人？啊对了，白色的灵魂，只有纯白的灵魂是无罪的。  
“你怎么能确定这世界上有白色的灵魂？”温和的女声在耳边响起。  
是啊，到底有没有呢？有的啊，你看看，你的灵魂不就是纯白色的吗？

收容间的门打开，审判鸟瞬间从梦中醒来，虚无的视野中出现了一片纯白。  
“是你啊，无辜的人”她轻笑。  
“我还有些问题要问你。”  
“尽管问吧”铁链摩擦地面发出刺耳的声响，审判鸟换了一个舒服的坐姿。  
“虽然是没意义的官方步骤不过必须得做才行”安吉拉叹息。  
“你记不记得自己的名字？”  
“法芮尔 艾玛丽，熟人也叫我法拉”  
这让安吉拉露出了惊讶的表情，她可从没发现哪个人异想体化了之后还能保留作为人的记忆。  
“你叫什么？”法拉忽然发问。  
“互相介绍是基本礼仪不是吗？”  
“杀人魔也懂得礼仪？”  
“我只是在执行正义”法拉耸肩，做出了一个洗耳恭听的动作。  
“安吉拉 齐格勒，是这里的总管。”  
“天使，真是个好名字”法拉微笑，安吉拉没有理会  
“我把你镇压在这里你不恨我吗？”安吉拉接着发问。  
“我不恨，我也没有恨这种感情，我要做的只有审判和裁决，这两个工作不需要感情。”  
“真是扭曲的无药可救呢”  
“谢谢夸奖。”  
“所以你还记得多少人类的事情？”  
“记忆的话基本都有，感情的话就没有了”法拉再次耸肩。  
“我记得自己是新晋警察，我记得自己的母亲被人害死，我记得自己的眼睛被活生生挖出来送给别人”  
“你记得是谁做的吗？”安吉拉皱了下眉头  
“是我自己啊，有人说她需要我的眼睛来保护无辜的人，我就把眼睛送她了。”法拉看起来非常无所谓。  
“看来还有别的异想体在外面啊”安吉拉轻轻的拿笔点住嘴。  
“你记得第一次审判的感觉吗？”  
“当然记得，那种感觉实在是太美妙了！”法拉看起来非常激动。  
“人们从很久以前就开始不停的犯下罪恶，为什么他们要做这种事？即使他们知道那是充满罪恶的？”  
“我想他们一定是缺少一个裁决者，所以我就成为了那个裁决者。”  
“罪恶在手中挣扎，在脚下呻吟的声音真是妙不可言，我想他们的死一定就是这些罪恶之人的唯一价值！”法拉的表情变得癫狂。  
“安吉拉，我会在罪恶中保护你的，你愿不愿意被我保护呢？”  
安吉拉摇头无奈的叹气。  
“也许等你正常了会考虑吧”她走出了收容间，心情复杂。  
扭曲的人们已经不可能复原了。

管理妥当，战斗力高强，就是收容间的门太脆。法拉轻易的损毁了收容间的大门跑了出来，罪恶，四处都是罪恶，收容间中的罪恶尤其漆黑。“原来安吉拉一直生活在这样漆黑罪恶的环境中。”法拉默默的想。  
“如果我将这些罪恶全都铲除那安吉拉一定就安全了”这么想着，法拉将周围的收容间一同损毁，大量异想体出逃。

“不好了总管！我们的战力不足要坚持不住了！”员工满脸绝望。  
“别怕，还有我在没事的”安吉拉轻轻的抚摸员工的头，一阵柔和白光闪过，员工进入了梦乡。

“这些家伙可真能打！”浑身是血的法拉站立在一群异想体中央，羽毛散落一地，身上全都是伤痕，但其他的异想体情况更糟，有的干脆被撕成了碎片凄惨的死在一边。  
“你闹够了吗！”安吉拉进入封锁的通道对法拉大喊  
“安吉拉！等我清除这些罪恶......”还未说完话，安吉拉一把拉住她沾满鲜血的手将她带往走廊的尽头。  
“安吉拉......”  
“你这么胡闹要是把那些东西都放出来怎么办，这里的所有人都要死！”她眼里的训斥着法拉，法拉一脸茫然。  
“给我乖乖回去呆着别再想着什么越狱！这里不是你能为所欲为的地方！”  
“可是安吉拉......”  
“没有可是！你给我乖乖呆着反省！”说完安吉拉就摔门出去，只剩下法拉在特别的异想体收容间内被巨大的锁链扼住喉咙。

“安吉拉在害怕”  
“那些家伙是什么？”  
“也是罪恶吗？”  
“肯定是罪恶吧，安吉拉一直被罪恶胁迫吗？”  
“她在担心我打不过吗？”看着自己身上的伤，法拉陷入了沉思。  
“我可能真的打不过，如果我能在强一些是不是就能保护安吉拉？”  
“如果我再强一些的话......”  
黑气渐渐将牢笼笼罩，有什么不妙的东西正在凝结。  
审判鸟最终转化为天启鸟。

待世界充满了罪孽，这只众生畏惧着的怪鸟就会降临。

基地彻底陷入了混乱，到处都是收容间损毁熔炉爆炸，巨大的黑鸟在基地中走动，背上的漆黑羽翼上睁开硕大的黄色眼睛，一双漆黑的利爪从后腰的位置生长代替了走路的双足，眼睛上的绷带被取下，那本应该虚无的地方重见了光明，那双眼睛比星辰还要闪亮。  
“安吉拉，你愿意和我一起终结这世间的罪恶吗？”法拉缓慢地移动到安吉拉的面前对她伸出手，身后全都是员工和异想体的尸体。  
“你的眼睛很漂亮”安吉拉手中的白光渐渐熄灭。  
“你想不想做我的典狱长”她握住了法拉伸出的手。

基地的毁灭性打击因为安吉拉的几句话就解决了，收容间中少了一个叫做法拉的审判鸟，而基地多了一个眼睛如星辰般闪亮的严肃典狱长。  
“不愧是总管，这么简单就解决了aleph级别的天启鸟”员工带着崇拜的神情。  
“典狱长的资料可能也不需要了吧”一本档案被扔进了档案库深处，灰尘扬起，员工皱着眉头去继续自己的看管工作。

被资料本砸中的柜子掉下来了一本资料，上面的照片是安吉拉，只见露出的内容隐约写着  
姓名：安吉拉 齐格勒  
身份：脑叶公司收容的第一只异想体  
危险等级：aleph  
代号：慈悲


End file.
